With the development of cloud technology, companies require more and more servers, such as web servers, email servers or database servers, in order to provide more services. All of the servers are placed in a limited room, so the installation and maintenance of these servers become very important.
Conventionally, there are lots of servers in one server cabinet, and each server usually has two hard disk assemblies in order to increase information density. One of the hard disk assemblies is at the outer side of the server, the other one is at the inner side of the server, and each hard disk assembly can store many hard disks. When the hard disks, a fan, a memory module, a PCIe (Peripheral component Interconnect Express) or the other electrical components are required to be replaced or repaired, the server has to be detached from the server cabinet, but the process of detaching the server is complicated and time-consuming.